Applicant has previously invented a clip-less pedal in U.S. Pat. No. 8,065,933. This application refers to an add on device which allows for a better ergonomic positioning of the font attached to the “clipless’ pedal and/or a faster and easier removal of the shoe of an user. Although many innovations are related to that aspect, their solutions are less than adequate. Moreover, there is very little in the way of adjustment in the Q-factor of the pedal, which deals with the alignment of the ankle, the knee and the hip with the pedal so to reduce stress on joints and loss of efficiency.
It is important to understand that the Q-factor pedal is but one element in the lateral adjustment concept presented here to reduce the stress of misalignment of the ankle, the knee and the hip. The ball of the foot zone has to be positioned directly over the center of the pedal, hence the importance of being able to move the pedal laterally on the pedal axle. This allows for a personalized lateral adjustment for each foot and sets up a better alignment for the joints when combined with other elements such as more foot freedom for micro-movements in all axes while going through the full circular motion of pedaling action.
This also involves friction level between the shoe and the pedal so as to allow a level of freedom of movement between the human parts and the mechanical bicycle parts. Studies have shown that the bio-mechanical foot pedal junction, or interface must allow a certain freedom of movement of the foot along two axes simultaneously.
Current pedal technologies are inadequate in resolving these issues.